


Golden Boy

by Captaincupcake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaincupcake/pseuds/Captaincupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one thinks that Steve Rogers is perfect, the golden boy. They have to; his mom is a successful defense lawyer and his father is an up and coming politician. With elections coming up Steve has to be on extra good behavior, but when an old childhood friend moves into his new town, Steve is confronted with the feelings he has tried to keep hidden all his life. Can Steve really keep being everyones' golden boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy this is my first fic so be nice and if anyone wants to beta this for my message me on tumblr at extroheart

Prolog

 

Mary Jones was an intelligent and hard working woman. She was president of the National Honors Society and chair of the homecoming committee. Everyone in the school knew if you needed to know when a school event was you could ask her. When it was finally time to graduate; she graduated valedictorian and was Harvard bound. Her sister who she had spent most of her life with was still in high school. Mary didn’t want to go by herself so when the time came she brought her friend Amy with her. Mary was going to study law while Amy was enrolled in the nursing program. 

In Amy’s and Mary’s third year she met a man named David who was out of college and was working as a computer programer. As soon as Mary was done with her last year they got married. While Mary was still getting her law degree she saw Amy often as she still lived close to the school. In Mary’s last year of getting her law degree she met Andrew. Andrew was the TA for her professor at the time he graduated the previous year and the law firm he wanted to work at required one year under a professor. As soon as the last day of class was over he asked Mary out on a date.

Both Mary and Andrew were interning at law offices in Massachusetts. They lived near Amy and her husband. In April during one of their lunches together Amy told Mary she was pregnant. Then 6 months later Mary was pregnant as well. Amy gave birth to James Buchanan Barnes on October 10, and 6 months later Mary gave birth to Steve Grant Rogers on April 17. From the moment they found out they were both pregnant they had a pack if one was a boy and one was a girl they would get married one day, if they both had boys or both girls they would be best friends forever. 

When they were babies they went on stroller walks together and when they we toddlers they had play dates. When they were 5 Bucky convinced Steve to climb the tall oak tree in his front yard and he fell out and broke his arm. When they were on the way to the hospital Mary asked Steve how he fell out and he said it was because Bucky told him to let go. 

As they got older it was more and more apparent that whatever they did they did together. Steve was always following what Bucky did; if the two of them were in the principal's office it was because of Bucky’s idea.

Steve was always small for his age. The doctors assured Mary that Steve was just a late bloomer and he would catch up to his classmates in time. Bucky was on the taller side for the grade and was the fastest runner in the class. Whenever they ran the mile Bucky was always first and Steve was always last. But if anyone made fun of Steve for his height, athletic ability, or glasses Bucky was quick to make sure they knew who they had to go through to get to him, often with a black eye. Bucky was always in the principal's office for something. The principle even recommended they take Buckey to anger management classes. 

During this time Mary’s husband Andrew had been working his way to partener in the law firm he was at. Once he achieved this, 2 years after Mary, and held his position for adequate time they knew what it was time for. When they got married Andrew had been very frank with Mary as soon has he help partener for 5 years he was moving to Virginia to become a politician. He knew he couldn’t win in a state that he wasn’t raised in. 

The day Steve had to leave Bucky was at the end of 6th grade and Steve and Bucky still haven't cried as much as they did that day. Right before he left Bucky gave him a picture of them in a frame that read “best friends” in swirly letters. 

Mary and Andrew bought a nice house in a gated community and Mary join a law firm and Andrew became a judge. Steve was stuck in a new town and new school with only growing pains in his need to remind him that this all wasn't a horrible dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the prolog just let me know if i should keep going or not again if anyone wants to beta this message me on tumblr at extroheart
> 
> **inspired by the book Golden Boy by Abigal Tartelin** its a good read mostly based on what i wanted to happen in the book before i knew that the main characters secret is that he's intersex (not really a sercret to you though i later found out it says that in the summary on the inside of the book) also his old childhood friend rapes him so theres that too mostly just based on the first 20 pages i read


End file.
